


Flying

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [35]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Established Relationship, Flying, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "and I think it's gonna be a long long time<br/>till touch down brings me round again to find<br/>I'm not the man they think I am at home..."<br/>Kink: puddlejumper sex and/or sex while flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

There had always been something magical about flying. While he had been good at other things before, he had never quite excelled, and he had always had to put in a lot of hard work. Flying was the first thing that he had found that was just natural for him, it was instinctive. He knew he was great at it, and took pride in that. It was something that no one could take away from him. In the air he had a feeling of freedom, like he could do absolutely anything he set his mind to.

Interestingly though, being with Rodney often gave him the same feeling. A high on life feeling that left him confident they could survive anything. It might have seemed like an odd pairing, but they balanced each other. Able to give and receive comfort in a way they wouldn’t feel comfortable doing with anyone else. Rodney understood his love of flying, comparable to his own love of science. So when he had approached him about going flying together, Sheppard saw no reason to say no. Now however, he rethought his decision and decided that Rodney was trying to kill him, one way or another.

Flying aimlessly through the atmosphere, John was surprised when Rodney suddenly got out of his seat and dropped to his knees before him. Opening his mouth to question, he shut it hurriedly as one of Rodney’s patented you’re an idiot glares was directed his way. Quickly unzipping John’s pants, the other man reached in to pull out his cock, looking at it like he was plotting a course of action.

Shivering at the feel of Rodney’s warm breath along his flesh, John determinedly kept his eyes on the controls. Swallowing around a suddenly dry throat, as a tongue flicked out to taste the tip, gathering already leaking precum. Just as gently, the tongue whispered its way up his cock, swirling around the base. Whining deep in his throat though he refused to beg, John’s hands clenched tightly around the arm rests, white knuckles showing.

Making its way down the underside, the wet flesh followed along the sensitive vein back to the tip, leaving a trail of moisture. Continuing to tease, Rodney sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth, sucking gently. A shudder ran through the ship, John unable to keep his concentration on piloting, too caught up in the spell the other man was weaving. His eyes rolled back, as Rodney began to hum, the vibrations running through him. He’s trying to drive me crazy, John thought wildly, mind going fuzzy.

The ship dropped sharply, going into a dive, as Rodney swallowed down the length of John’s cock. The feel of throat muscles tightening around him enough to make the pilot cum, losing complete control of the ship. Coming back to himself as an alarm sounded, he halted the ship, glaring down at Rodney’s smug expression. “Are you trying to get us both killed”?


End file.
